Downtime
by takatrash
Summary: What goes on with Taka during their downtime? The stupid antics that Sasuke's team have to go through during their travels. A collection of drabbles centering badass Team Taka. Prompts come from a random word generator. [Team Taka, SasuKarin]
1. 1: Issues

Downtime • ダウンタイム

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ doesn't belong to me and is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Weekly Shonen Jump, Jump Comics, Madman Entertainment, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, TXN, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Adult Swim's Toonami, Disney XD, Manga Entertainment, and Animax Asia.

 _/Does anyone even read the damn disclaimers?! -_-_

By: TakaTrash

A/N: I've had this account for years, lurked and read a ton of fanfiction, yet never took the time to write about one of my top OTPs. A glance at my username says it all; I love Team Taka so much so here I am now. Two years later after the ending of Naruto yet my love for Taka is stronger than ever. So, I just wanted to write about them so I went on a random word generator as writing prompts. I don't know exactly what I'm doing but these will be entertaining drabbles. Well, this features the stupid antics of Sasuke's team and maybe some SasuKarin in the future. Have fun reading!

 **I. Issues**

"Jeez. There he goes again, acting like he's the leader," muttered a boy with an irritated expression. His attention was fixed upon the blade he was carefully wiping down. "Oi, Sasuke! I'd rather cater to you when I'm not busy!" he took a breath and growled, "And, I'm busy!" He let out a toothy grin and resumed cleaning up his precious kubikiribocho.

About ten minutes in, his eye caught a glimpse of something in the reflection of his sword. The reflected side of his blade later revealed a face of an angry boy staring at him furiously. "Suigetsu. Meeting. Inside."

The sword fanatic placed his polished blade down slowly and turned around to face the pissed Uchiha. "Sasuke. Sword. Busy." Suigetsu flashed a smirk and he felt proud because he knew he just pushed one of the raven haired boy's nerves with one of his sarcastic remarks. Instead of Sasuke giving him death threats as he would've thought, the Uchiha let out a sigh.

"You've been cleaning that sword for _ten_ minutes. You don't even shower for that long. I just need to talk for two minutes with the three of you. Okay? Your shower time is less than that so I'm sure you can deal." Suigetsu was slightly annoyed at the shower comment. He mentioned it _many_ times to Taka. He always backed himself up stating how he doesn't need to shower since his body is fucking water! Yet they still think he's someone who's not fond of hygiene. Defeated, Suigetsu got off the small bench and walked towards the door, slowly sliding it and entered the room inside.

Sasuke followed, closing the sliding door behind. Suigetsu, obviously annoyed, crossed his arms and took a seat next to the tall orange haired boy. Before Sasuke could commence his team meeting, he was interrupted as Suigetsu felt a deathly glare and was later sent flying into a wall, liquefying his face in the process. "Listen here! Sasuke called for a meeting ten damn minutes ago! Juugo and I were sitting ducks here waiting for your ass! You can play with your toys later!"

Suigetsu groaned and rolled his eyes at the hot blooded girl in front of him. "If Juugo was sitting outside with me during my sword clean up during those ten minutes, would your reaction've been different?" he smiled, knowing he was the master of egging her on. It was hilarious. "Suigetsu, you bastard! What are you implying!" She started to kick at him back and forth.

He was about to shoot another sarcastic remark until Sasuke spoke up. "Suigetsu. Stop provoking Karin." The two of them huffed at each other and went to sit with Juugo and Sasuke in the circle. Suigetsu hated how Sasuke always took Karin's side when it's clearly _obvious_ that Karin starts all the fights!

When everyone settled down, Sasuke cleared his throat, ready to speak. "So. Taka. I have some _issues_ regarding this team." He noticed a gasp from one of them and he motioned his hand to stop them from interrupting. This message he was about to deliver was important to him and he couldn't deal with another interruption. He continued, "I trusted you guys. But one of you let me down. The fact that this happened is making me have a hard time sleeping and it keeps me up at night." Sasuke swallowed. "I just want the culprit to confess to their sin. I don't know who could do such a cruel thing..." He trailed off, blinked, and kept his gaze fixed at them.

"Hn. What happened exactly, Sasuke?" Karin asked, unconvinced that there was actually an issue in their team. I mean, their teamwork was flawless. The way they complimented each other in their battles were proof enough, was it _not_? Karin pushed her glasses up, waiting for his reply.

The proud Uchiha took a loud breath in and angrily bit at his lip. "One of you…", he began. "ONE OF YOU DAMNED IDIOTS THREW AWAY ONE OF MY PAIRS OF SHOES AND NOW I ONLY HAVE A PAIR!" Sasuke yelled at them with a scowl shown on his face.

The three Taka members exchanged looks and later burst into an explosion of laughter.

"Oi, Sasuke, didn't know even _you_ had an idiotic side to ya! I swear-", Suigetsu cut himself off and went off laughing even harder. Juugo bit down on his lip because he felt it would be wrong to laugh at his _cage_ , Kimimaro's will, precious Uchiha Sasuke. Either way, his efforts were futile as he couldn't help it and also went laughing hard at the boy.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes! "Y-You… assholes! Why are you guys laughing at me? Laughing at the fact how _untrustworthy_ our team is?"

Karin, the saviour to the situation started to give the poor boy the explanation as best as she could but in between words, there were still a few hiccups of laughter here and there. "So you see," a faint laugh freeing itself, "Sasuke… you're either a dumbass or have the memory of a brick." She tried to suppress her oncoming group of soft laughs and continued, "None of us are untrustworthy! If you want to point fingers, you have no one but to point at yourself! You're the one who single-handedly got rid of one of your pairs of shoes! Not us!"

Suigetsu chimed in to continue, "You see animal lover boy over there?" he pointed at Juugo and the orange haired boy soon turned sheepishly. "Well, you know how he is. Collecting birds and shit and what not. Anyways, I'd guess one of his animal friends made their way down town onto your side of the futon and got too close to you."

Fists slowly shaking and a shade of embarrassment was on Sasuke's face. "...Suigetsu. You're talking about the..." Before he could recall of the events, Suigetsu finished it for him. "Yes! The centipede was cozy-ing up to you and I'm guessing even the mighty Uchihas have a fear of something so without further ado you woke all of us up with your screaming and we witnessed you beating up a slimy worm with both of your stupid shoes. Juugo and I were stuck with clean up duty, y'know, getting rid of the blood and what not and cleaning _your_ side of sheets."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to Karin as if on cue for her to finish the story. "While those idiots went taking care of your stupid mess, I accompanied you to, er, dispose of the killing materials. Which were your shoes. You set them on fire. With your _katon_ jutsu. Later you stepped down on the ashes of your precious shoes for fifteen minutes repeatedly shouting, 'I'll kill you!'."

Suigetsu and Juugo nearly died of laughter. "Wow, that unreleased side of the story makes it even better! Sasuke claims I can't manage my time wisely because of a ten minute sword clean up, but who wastes fifteen minutes stepping down on centipede and shoe ash?!"

Triggered, Sasuke proceeded to beat those two smart asses. No longer wearing a flashy grin, Suigetsu was beaten to a pulp, or should I say, _water_. Juugo could have probably won in the process if he had his violent urges act up but he was rather caged for been laughing his ass off at his _cage_.

Later that day, Juugo and Suigetsu were sent to buy a new pair of shoes for Sasuke to prove their undying trustworthiness. Karin decided to prove _her_ loyalty through other means that should not be named.


	2. 2: Bathroom

Downtime • ダウンタイム

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ doesn't belong to me and is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Weekly Shonen Jump, Jump Comics, Madman Entertainment, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, TXN, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Adult Swim's Toonami, Disney XD, Manga Entertainment, and Animax Asia.

 _/Does anyone even read the damn disclaimers?! -_-_

By: TakaTrash

A/N: The first chapter of this set of crack/weirdness was inspired by a real life event in which my brother had to kill a centipede and the first thing he got his hands on as a weapon was one of his expensive shoes and I haven't seen him wear them ever since. Still don't know what I'm doing with this but I just want to publish as much drabbles on Taka because I love them so much! God, I love Team Taka. Hands down coolest team, amiright? Though my stories might be stupid, I pray there's at least another soul out there who will enjoy my writing. Enjoy!

 **II. Bathroom  
** _ **  
**_Out of all the members in Team Taka, _Sasuke_ takes the longest in the bathroom. You might've guessed it would've been Karin who'd take the longest out of all of them; since she _is_ the only girl after all.

The team of four usually leave their stay at one inn and then go off to another one. Though the locations of where they stay often change, Sasuke _still_ holds the title of taking the most time in the bathroom. His team mates are perked with curiosity on why their leader takes so long in there anyway?

Sasuke was in the bathroom, yet _again_ , taking who knows how long, while Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room.

"You think he doesn't like sweets because he's lactose intolerant so he takes years in the bathroom because I force feed him those _shuriken shaped_ milk chocolate candy sometimes?"

After sputtering such a wild thought, Suigetsu received a hit on the head from Karin for suggesting Sasuke having problems with defecating.

The boy rubbed his head and let out a scowl. "You're only mad because you can't stand to see your precious Sasuke down in the dumps. Literally. Dumping. A truck load."

Before Karin could react to that, the taller boy interrupted them. "As inappropriate as that sounds, I doubt that's the reason Sasuke takes long. The reason he takes long is simple."

Juugo gave the two a soft look and they sat there in silence. Karin crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "So... are you gonna tell us what the reason is or are you going to wait until, oh, I don't know, _Christmas_ , or even better! When Sasuke is finished in the bathroom?!" Juugo was shortly startled by her words and gave a small smirk. "You two… are certainly not meticulous. Think carefully. It's very obvious!"

Suigetsu and Karin stared down the orange haired boy who just stared back with a calm gaze. After quite a few seconds, Suigetsu dropped a fist to his hand. "Ah! That's it!" he began in excitement, "Juugo I didn't think you were that smart. That is _totally_ the reason why that guy takes centuries in the bathroom!" The redhead, obviously feeling left out (and slightly pissed), raised a finger to push her glasses. "What the hell are you two talking about? Can you guys quit your idiotic riddles and just say it out loud?"

"The girl who wants to get in Sasuke's pants can't even understand why he takes long in the bathroom? C'mon _Karin_. What kind of crush do you even have on Sasuke if you don't see this! It's fricking 'right in your face' obvious!" Suigetsu placed a hand on his abdomen, letting out loud chuckles out of his system.

Karin was more annoyed now than pissed. She didn't take Suigetsu's comments as an encouragement to beat him up and just sat there deep in thought. She was thinking what could they possibly be hypothesising about why Sasuke took so long in the bathroom? Karin put the two and two together taking Suigetsu's comment about her liking him as a clue and how it's so obvious. She shifted a hand to her forehead and let out the loudest sigh that could have possibly existed. After the _debut_ of the loud sigh, she hit the two boys (hitting Suigetsu harder, _of course_ ) on the head.

"I'm guessing you finally figured it out! My remark totally came out as a major hint right? So? Whaddya think? We are totally spot on, right?" Suigetsu seemed oddly enthusiastic about all of this.

She didn't want to admit to any of them that she loved Sasuke. But, she didn't like the way Suigetsu tarnished her feelings for _him_ like that. Karin only let out a few words in a sense to back herself up. "It's not just because of his appearance... It's _more_ than that."

The atmosphere suddenly turned serious and while the three stared at each other in silence, a swing of a door opened. He stepped out of the bathroom as his right hand was drying his wet hair with a towel. "Suigetsu… don't annoy Karin." Sasuke continued wiping his hair dry and opened his eyes.

He noticed his three members sitting together in a circle with the most confused expression ever. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's with you three," he said monotonously so it was hard to distinguish whether it was a question or a statement.

The white haired boy, jaw dropped, stood up and took a jab straight at Sasuke's hair. "Wh-what are you-" Suigetsu loudly cut him off, "You guys?! What the hell is up with this? I don't know anymore!" A small gasp came out from Juugo and Karin just rolled her eyes.

Sasuke shifted aside from Suigetsu and shot a look at him. "What are you doing Suigetsu?"

"What am _I_ doing Sasuke? What about you?!" Suigetsu, flummoxed about this whole situation, managed to growl back to the raven haired boy. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to give him more _deadpan_ replies, Suigetsu motioned his finger aside his nose to tell the boy to, _you know_ , shut the fuck up.

"Sasuke. Before you give me crap I'd just like to explain. We have all been wondering why you take five damned _centuries_ in the bathroom?! We thought we had it all figured out!" He took a breath and before he could continue his next set of sentences, Sasuke simply stated, "Ok. What did you three have in mind regarding _my_ personal bathroom time?"

Suigetsu, turned his head and took his place back down to sit again. He took a sip from his water and continued, "The pretty boy of Konoha with dumb _duckbutt_ hair. Who knows how long it could take to prepare _such_ a hairstyle? Hell, Karin doesn't even take care of _her_ hair! Anyway, we thought you take eons in the bathroom because you're too absorbed in fixing up your precious hair!"

He wasn't quite finished with his ranting. "B-But! I don't know, explain this to me Sasuke!" Suigetsu pointed straight at the boy's hair. "Your hair is wet! _Wet_. But it looks exactly the same as your hair normally! It's not even drooped down the slightest! I pictured you, I- I don't know, gelling up your hair for an hour to get that perfect duck ass shape?!"

Sasuke, obviously annoyed, but decided not to show it, took a breath and broke out into a slight grin. He found it sort of amusing for them to be so curious about this. It reminded him of something in the _past_. The boy decided to play along and shot back to Suigetsu, "Keeping this a mystery makes it more alluring, don't you think?"

With the delivery of the phrase borrowed from his former _sensei_ , the three Taka members were defeated in the end.

"At least Sasuke's hair is volumised and not dead flat like yours Suigetsu!"

The next few days, Sasuke started taking even _longer_ in the bathroom. _  
_


	3. 3: Shopping

Downtime • ダウンタイム

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ doesn't belong to me and is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Weekly Shonen Jump, Jump Comics, Madman Entertainment, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, TXN, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Adult Swim's Toonami, Disney XD, Manga Entertainment, and Animax Asia.

 _/Does anyone even read the damn disclaimers?! -_-_

By: TakaTrash

A/N: This piece was started around the time episode 469 came out. A year later, I decided to finish. With that being said the original author note I had prepared would seem odd to read now since the events do not line up with what's recent. Anyway, the second chapter of my weird drabbles (please tell me someone actually likes these) borrows the phrase from that episode. I noted previously before I edited my note for you all to watch it (if you haven't already)! Plus, you get to see Kakashi's face! Well, here's the next installment of moron adventures! If anyone has any prompt suggestions I'm free to take requests! Let's begin!

 **III. Shopping**

"Sasuke we're out of yogurt."

No response.

"We're also out of _tomatoes_ , if that rustles you a little-"

"Let's go."

As soon as Sasuke commanded it, the three members got ready to leave. About thirty minutes later, Team Taka found themselves at a supermarket. Taka's _objective_? Satisfy Sasuke's tomato cravings at once!

Suigetsu, a hand in his pocket, the other holding his drink, walked with his head turning left and right. The boy, flashing his signature toothy grin, full of mischief, had other plans in mind. Following behind his team, he paused at a sharp stop. While the other three were still going off, searching for tomatoes, Suigetsu turned around and ran towards the dairy product section.

"He needs to revise his priorities! Obviously yogurt cravings need to be satisfied over damned vegetables!"

When he was nearly an inch away from the beloved aisle, Suigetsu felt a yank on the back of the collar of his top. He turned around to be greeted by the tall boy with a calm face. It was Juugo! What the _hell_ is Juugo doing stopping him from his _fermented milk_ heaven?!

"This section you're at has nothing to do with Sasuke's _will_ of looking for tomatoes, Suigetsu."

He was annoyed at how devoted Juugo was towards Sasuke and felt it was _too_ much devotion since the idiot couldn't let this yogurt incident slide just a little. Think about _my_ priorities too, dammit!

"Simmer down, Sasuke's lapdog!" Juugo let out a face of disapproval at that comment. "Okay, okay. _Juugo_! Don't be a snitch and tattle on me! I'm just gonna buy a few yogurt for myself then I'll regroup with you guys to get the tomatoes!" He was telling the truth after all. "If you want, you can stay and keep an eye on me! If you play nice I'll buy some for you too!" The taller boy replaced his concerned look with asmall smile and walked along with Suigetsu, eyeing the different brands of yogurt.

"By the way, tomatoes are _fruit_. Suigetsu."

Juugo's comment took him by surprise. When did _nature boy_ learn the art of being a smart ass? Suigetsu gave a look at Juugo and suddenly he jolted up. He realised something!

 _Wait... if Juugo's here with me, that… that means!_

Sasuke was pushing a cart slowly,looking around at the different types of things stacked on the shelves of the aisles. Everything looked so interesting but the boy was not one to easily be tempted. He was stuck onto his one objective on his imaginary shopping list. Tomatoes! The rich, red fruit is the priority so he shall _not_ fall to temptation to any other items!

Then, _temptation_ waltzed into his scene, tucking a strand of rich, _red_ hair behind her ear and wrapped a hand onto Sasuke's arm. The red haired girl licked her lips, removed her glasses and shot up a smile full of pure seduction up to him.

"Karin. Find a box of tomatoes." Sasuke strictly commanded to the girl, not falling for any of her attempted charms. She didn't budge and just stared at him. Being stubborn to his instructions, Sasuke, ready to instruct again (possibly even in a more direct way) opened his mouth. Interrupted,she whispered something to his ear that _actually_ sent a chill to the strong-willed boy. With his already opened mouth, surprised by the girl's words, his jaw slightly dropped further.

Attempting to get out of the situation, Sasuke softly pushed the girl to the side and started walking forward ahead. Karin let out a sigh in defeat, mentally tallying in her head yet another loss for the books. Abruptly, Sasuke stopped his walking steps. He simply turned his head and shot at her, "That.. that won't do."

He stormed off into another direction back onto the mindset of tomato hunting.

The girl placed back her spectacles, raised her face forward, which had a scowl on due to the missed hit with Sasuke. In a second however,once filled with an unpleasant expression, Karin got her spiritsup and started running towards the subject who rejected her advances. She carried a sly smirk, up to no good, as _always_. Karin hurried onto the path to where Sasuke was until she faced a certain road block: Suigetsu.

The most annoying person in the world (to Karin) and Juugo stood in front of her; the former holding a grocery bag in one hand and the latter a box of tomatoes.

"It's good we ran into you _alone_. Without Sasuke. _Sadly_. Juugo and I already have the goods. Let's all go find him _together_!" Such an honest statement yet Karin could feel the tone in Suigetsu's words were all in for ridiculing her. Why was he so obsessed with the idea of breaking up the two and not ever letting them be alone? "Sorry to disappoint shark boy but I had more than enough alone time with Sasuke." Adding more words to make it seem like she didn't enjoy that time alone, "More than a minute with the guy and I woulda croaked." Sounds safe.

Before Suigetsu could shoot up another comeback, another interruption took place. Sasuke stepped onto the scene, reuniting the Taka members in an aisle of the supermarket. The cool-headed boy raised his hand which gripped a grocery bag. "I already bought the tomatoes. Let's head out." As a reply, Suigetsu also lifted up his bag of groceries and flashed a smile. "I bought my yogurt. The _real_ reason why we are here which means _now_ we can head out." Smartass. He looked over to the orange-haired boy which cued him to drop the box of tomatoes he was carrying. With that, the team left the area.

Walking back to the inn they were staying at, Suigetsu was obviously happy with the trip as he started slurping away at one of his yogurt cups. Sasuke, his expression forever unchanged _must_ have been content since he regained precious tomatoes. And then there was Karin looking pissed off as always but carried with herself a small, faint smile. Juugo also radiated a sense of happiness and even said, "I'm glad we all look so satisfied with the events of today." Suigetsu, being the troublemaker he is, took that as a prompt to annoy a certain friend. "Yeah. That's right! Especially _Karin_ over there since she got to spend a few minutes with her one true mushy love, Sasu-!" The boy's face instantly got greeted with a whack which made his face let out a few drops of water.

Usually the one to stop their fights, Sasuke said nothing and kept walking. Soon Karin and Suigetsu's argument faded away and eventually everyone walked in complete silence. Having been quiet for around five minutes, the silence was broken with one statement by Sasuke. "From now on, I'll grocery shop _alone_. Nobody can come with me."

Suigetsu groaned at the sentence but also saw that as _another_ prompt for disaster. "Oh Karin! Have you a word that goes against his command? He wants to go shopping alone now! Not with me, not with Juugo, not even _you_!"

"I'm fine with that. I don't really care." Failing at pissing off the red-head, the walk went back to pure silence. Suigetsu, taking a bite at another yogurt cup was slightly caught off guard with Karin's nonchalantness. Why was she not set off by Sasuke's request and his own remarks? It's because she _knows_ she's the reason why Sasuke wants to shop alone. Because _she_ set off the emotionless boy!

Recalling the events at the supermarket, Sasuke glanced at Karin and as she returned her gaze to meet his eyes, he quickly turned away.

Karin was fine with whatever the hell Sasuke proposed because what she _suggested_ to him at the supermarket got her such a great reaction from Sasuke she would never forget.

Flustered at what she whispered, Uchiha Sasuke showed Karin a faint _blush_ spread across his face.


End file.
